I never knew
by findmyway
Summary: What if Chandler and Phoebe's encounter in TOW everybody finds out, had had a slightly different outcome? Chanoebe. Please R &R.
1. And so it began

**A/N: My second try at Chanoebe, hope you'll like it. Hooray for Bing and Buffay, is what I always say! All credit for the first part of the dialogue, goes out to the writers of Friends, and is not my own invention. From then on though, it gets kinda personal.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Friends, if I did, Phoebe had married either Chandler or Joey ten years ago. Anyways, on to the story:**

" Phoebe," Chandler stated casually, while leaning against the doorframe, preparing himself for his and Phoebe's fake-date.

" Chandler."

" Come on in," he said, trying his best to be all macho and smooth.

" I was going to," Phoebe retorted, letting out a nervous laugh.

She subsequently followed him into the apartment, carrying a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

" I brought some wine. Would you like some?" she offered, kind of wishing for a positive answer. She could really use some alcohol right now.

" Sure," Chandler replied, nonchalantly strolling over to the counter, while Phoebe put the glasses down.

When the cork popped off, they both laughed playfully, even though they were nervous wrecks inside.

" So here we are, nervous?" Phoebe asked, as she poured them some wine.

" Me? No! You?" Chandler asked, secretly hoping she'd say yes and just give up.

" No, I want this to happen," she said, clearly not meaning a single word of it.

" So do I," Chandler retorted, as he picked up his glass, with a trembling hand.

They then clinked, before downing their glasses in one go, in a final attempt to get more relaxed.

" I'm gonna put on some music," Chandler announced, when he'd finished his drink, distancing himself from Phoebe.

" Maybe… maybe, I'll dance for you," his opponent uncertainly stated.

No sooner had Chandler turned on the stereo, or she was already doing a very bizarre dance.

" You look good," he told her sarcastically, as he sent her a quizzical look.

" Thanks. You know: when you say things like that, it makes me wanna rip that… spider vest right off."

" Well, why don't we move this into the bedroom?" he suddenly suggested boldly.

" Really?" Phoebe asked, suddenly growing very uncomfortable.

" Oh, do you not want it?"

" No, I just you know… first I wanna take off all my clothes, and have you rub lotion on me," she solved the problem cleverly. Hoping this would cause Chandler to freak out.

The latter bravely played along however, as he muttered: " Well, that would be nice."

" I'll go get the lotion," he announced, as he went back over to discuss strategies with his girlfriend, in the bathroom. Phoebe meanwhile doing the exact same thing with Rachel and Joey, in the hallway.

When they'd gotten their respective advice, they both quickly returned to their previous location.

" Oh, are you going?" Chandler asked, when he saw Phoebe standing by the door.

" Not without you, lover," she said seductively, approaching him with a now half-open blouse, effectively scaring him.

" So, this is my bra," she explained, praying for a terrified reaction. She only hoped Joey had been right, about Chandler's fear of bras.

" It's very, very nice," he stated hoarsely, suddenly feeling very ill at ease.

" Well come here, I'm very happy we're gonna have all the sex," he continued awkwardly, somewhat regaining his composure.

" You should be. I'm very bendy."

" I'm gonna kiss you now," she announced, still hoping he'd back out now.

" Not if I kiss you first," he retorted defiantly.

What ensued, was the most bizarre scene ever, as Phoebe hesitantly placed a hand on Chandler's hip. He did the same to her but quickly retracted it, growing panicky again. That was Phoebe's cue to take the lead apparently, as she suddenly grabbed a firm hold of his ass. Chandler of course didn't wanna seem like a sissy, so he returned his shaky hand to her body. This time around, it came to a halt on her tense shoulder, which prompted her to make a small ooh-sound.

" Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do, but kiss," Chandler stated matter of factly, not feeling comfortable at all in his current position.

" Here it comes. Our first kiss," Phoebe said, leaning in very slowly, trying to stall the actual kiss as long as possible. Chandler having the exact same idea, as he moved even slower.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

It was inevitable that their lips touched at one point though and when that happened, Chandler and Phoebe were both surprised by the outcome, as it didn't feel weird at all. If they were completely honest with themselves, it actually felt kind of pleasant.

'God, her lips are so soft, they feel much nicer than Monica's,' Chandler found himself thinking, as he involuntarily deepened the kiss, driving Phoebe backwards, till her back hit the counter.

' Damn, did I ever underestimate this guy! He's a good kisser alright," Phoebe thought at the exact same time, as she began responding more eagerly to Chandler's advances, cupping his face in her hands and lightly nibbling his bottom lip.

Soon, they seemed to forget all about the rest of the gang,as the kissing intensified, with Chandler biting her bottom lip and slipping a bit of hot tongue, inside her waiting mouth.

" Mmh," Phoebe moaned, running her fingers through his thick, soft hair, while their tongues encountered one another, for the very first time.

Sadly for her though, that little moan was exactly the cue Chandler needed to remember just where they were, and why they were even doing this in the first place: because of his RELATIONSHIP with MONICA!

" I'm sorry Phoebe, I can't have sex with you," he said softly, after he'd reluctantly backed away from her, truly meaning the apology.

" And why?!" Phoebe yelled after a while. A while she'd desperately needed to somewhat regain her composure and snap out of her lust-induced haze.

" Because I'm dating Monica!" Chandler shouted, successfully alarming the rest of the gang.

" I knew it!" Rachel yelled, as she burst through the door.

" Yes and we're very much in love, aren't we honey?" Monica asked sweetly, as she possessively put her arm around his shoulder.

" Yes, yes we are," Chandler lied, as he sent her a warm smile. After making out with Phoebe, telling Monica he loved her was the least he could do.

" Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" Rachel exclaimed, as she clapped her hands together.

" Me too!" Joey joined in, as he went to hug the couple.

Meanwhile Phoebe was gazing at the scene in front of her, with growing disgust. All she wanted was to feel those warm, coarse lips back on hers. She'd felt something during their kiss and it had broken her heart to hear him say, that he loved Monica.

" Well Pheebs, aren't you going to say something?" Rachel asked, effectively breaking her out of her musings.

" Oh yeah, right. Congratulations, you guys," she muttered weakly, forcing herself to smile when all she really wanted to do, was cry.

" But, I'm actually pretty tired right now, so I think I'm gonna head back home, so bye," she announced in a rushed fashion, not being able to witness the happy couple, for even a second longer.

" Bye," the other friends greeted her, waving goodbye.

She was just about to walk out the door, when she suddenly heard his voice.

" Hey, Pheebs?"

" Yeah?"

" Take care," he said softly, his eyes seemingly conveying an unspoken apology.

" I will," she retorted, trying to let him know that she forgave him, in those two seemingly meaningless words.

**A/N: There I did it, I finally started a story based on one of the most epic Friends episodes ever. Who'd like to read more?**


	2. TOW the jealousy

**A month later.**

Chandler was currently sitting in the coffee house, with the rest of the gang. He was having quite a good time, until Phoebe had decided to show up with that cop of hers.

' What does stupid Gary have, that I don't?' he found himself thinking, as he made a subtle attempt to glare at the guy with the boyish blonde curls. Then, he quickly reprimanded himself: ' No Chandler, god you've gotta stop thinking like that. You're in a committed relationship with Monica now, you randy bastard!' But he just couldn't help himself, as he gazed at the attractive blonde, who he'd once considered just a friend.

Ever since that kiss in his apartment, he just couldn't help but think differently about her. He'd definitely felt some kind of spark that night, and he knew for sure that she'd felt it too.

' God, she's beautiful, why the hell didn't I ever notice that before?' he wondered inwardly, as he casually nodded and smiled along with the conversation. In reality, he hadn't the faintest idea what they were all talking about. Then, he suddenly noticed something: Phoebe was gone.

' Where the hell is she?' he asked himself, as he started scanning the room for his blonde friend.

" … don't you think, honey?" he suddenly heard, the voice of his girlfriend distracting him from his searching-frenzy.

" Where's Phoebe?" he asked her, ignoring her question. Well, there was not much point in responding anyway, as he'd really only heard half of it.

" She's right over there, talking to Gary," Monica replied, gesturing to the counter, where Phoebe was cheerfully laughing along with her new boyfriend, while she sipped her coffee.

" Oh," Chandler said, trying his best to sound cool, when he was in fact boiling with unidentified rage inside. ' Couldn't that guy just leave her alone for one lousy second?' ' Ooh, I'm Gary, look at me: I have a stupid police badge. NYPD, pff.'

He didn't really know what possessed him, when he suddenly shouted: " Hey Pheebs, get back here!"

The woman in question didn't care too much for his request though, as she only made a gesture with her hand and retorted: " Shh Chandler, the grown-ups are talking!"

" Fine whatever, be like that!" he yelled, before turning back to the rest of his friends.

" Come on, Monica, let's go have sex," he subsequently said to his girlfriend, just loud enough for Phoebe to hear. He didn't care too much for sex with the youngest Geller right now, but he needed to find some way to make Phoebe jealous.

' Make Phoebe jealous? Really? Why would she ever get jealous, you doofus? Can you just stop this madness please, Chandler?' he thought, right before shaking his head and going along with his original plan anyway. It was worth a shot.

" Dude, that's my sister," Ross whined in a high-pitched voice, throwing Chandler a disgusted look.

" Oh, just grow up, Ross," he retorted angrily, while dragging Monica off to his and Joey's apartment.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. **

" So, what do you say, you wanna move in together?" Gary asked anxiously in that special accent of his, hope shining in his eyes.

" I uh… I'm going to have to think about that," Phoebe replied absentmindedly, still staring at the door that Monica and Chandler had just disappeared through. She knew for a fact, that they were gonna have sex and it made her feel nauseous, confused and depressed all at the same time.

" Gary, I hope you don't mind, but I've actually got to get to work now. Mr. Altman is to be massaged, at 3 o clock sharp and he's always acting very difficult when I'm late," she made a quick excuse. There was no client named Altman. All she really wanted, was to go back to her apartment to ponder over her more than friendly feelings, for a certain joker she'd known for years.

" Sure muffin, go ahead. Are we still on for tonight?"

" Hell yeah," she affirmed, sending him a seductive wink, before turning to leave.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. **

Meanwhile, in Chandler's room, silent sounds of sheer joy were already making their way out of Monica's throat, as her boyfriend pounded into her at a ridiculously fast pace.

" God Chandler, don't stop," she moaned, as she raked her nails down his back, leaving ten huge scratches behind.

" Oh, I won't," Chandler panted, in a tone devoid of all emotion. During this whole session, he'd really only been excited because he'd been picturing a certain blonde beauty lying underneath him. He'd imagined it was Phoebe kissing him, Phoebe crying out in ecstasy, when he'd started to pump even faster inside his girlfriend. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't stop himself. She had been on his mind constantly, for the past four weeks

" Oh, oh Chandler, I'm gonna cum!" Monica hollered suddenly, right before letting out a shrill scream, as she came undone.

Chandler followed soon after, emptying himself inside of her with a sharp cry. Then, he slowly collapsed on top of her and fell victim to a disturbing slumber, filled with numerous erotic dreams of the one girl he couldn't have.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. **

The next day, it was still quite early when Chandler distinguished a faint knocking on his bedroom door. He slowly opened his eyes, then left the bed, put on his robe and went to answer it. He was quite surprised to see it was Phoebe. He surely thought she would've been mad at him, after the way he'd acted yesterday.

" Oh, Phoebe hey. What are you doing here?" he asked, as he fidgeted about with his belt, to try and close the robe properly.

" Hey, well I've actually come to ask you for a favor," she stated awkwardly, while she tried averting her gaze from the still barely covered Chandler. ' Damn, was he showing his goodies off to her on purpose, cause if he was… well she surely liked it.'

" Well you can ask me anything, you know that. And listen… I'm sorry about being so rude to you yesterday. I was just having a bad d… what the fuck is wrong with this thing?!" he cried out in frustration, still unable to tie the piece of clothing properly.

" Here, let me help you," Phoebe suddenly offered and before Chandler had even gotten the chance to protest, she was already fumbling with the leash on his evening gown.

Chandler swallowed hard, trying to get the sexy images from the night before out of his head, when her hands got really close to a certain area.

" Done," she suddenly announced softly, breaking him from his daze, as she retracted her hands, revealing a firmly tied knot.

" T…thanks." He uttered in a hoarse voice, trying desperately to sound confident again.

" So anyway, I'm really very sorry about yesterday."

" You already said that and it's totally fine, I forgive you," Phoebe reassured him, smiling.

" Really?" Chandler asked, returning the warm smile.

" Hell yeah, Bing, I forgive ya. Now get your scrawny ass over here and give me a hug."

" Okay!" he shouted excitedly, before doing as he was told.

Then suddenly, something happened that neither one of them had foreseen, as Chandler's little friend began to react rather happily to the close physical contact.

As soon as Chandler felt and saw what was going on, he quickly pulled away blushing furiously, thinking about how this never ever used to happen before.

" So, uh…uhm, I'll see you around then, buddy," he said nervously, as he awkwardly nudged her in the stomach. To make matters even worse, he subsequently started laughing like a crazy idiot.

" Yeah, see ya," his friend retorted quietly.

Then a very uncomfortable silence broke loose, as they just stood there staring at one another.

" So, bye," Chandler tried again.

" Bye," Phoebe stated, before she hesitantly went to stand on her tippy toes and moved in to give her friend a light peck on the cheek.

This action didn't exactly ended as planned though, as Chandler seemingly misunderstood her intentions and moved his head, so her lips landed in a different area. Right on his lips, to be more exact.

" Mm, Chandler stop," Phoebe mumbled against his mouth, as she swiftly pushed him away.

" Phoebe…" he pleaded softly, reaching out to touch her hand.

" No, don't… I… I've gotta go," she said, as she quickly turned around and made her way outside.


	3. TOW Chandler messes things up

Chandler pulled his hair in frustration. What the hell had gotten into him just now? He still couldn't quite grasp the fact, that he'd just tried to make a move on his friend, with his girlfriend peacefully sleeping in the next room, nonetheless.

' God, what the hell is wrong with me? What did I just do?', he thought, as he paced around the room. ' It's not like she wanted me to kiss her anyway. She was probably just going for a peck on the cheek. I… I have to apologize to her now, again.'

He was saved from his inner rants, when Monica came walking out his bedroom door, yawning.

" Morning sweetie."

" Morning."

" Hey, is something wrong? Ever since yesterday, you've been acting kind of strange," Monica asked, as she'd picked up on the anger in his voice.

" No, no nothing. I uh… I just had a little fight with Joey, that's all," he retorted, faking a smile, right before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her small frame.

" So… last night was fun, we should do it again sometime," Monica mumbled groggily, pressing her head up against his chest.

" Mmh," her boyfriend replied absentmindedly, as he inhaled the scent of her hair. ' She smells like strawberries, so boring. Phoebe's hair smells like vanilla, oh Phoebe's hair…", he pondered, before quickly straightening himself out with some new inner dialogues.

' God, I'm so ready to see a psychiatrist.'

" Honey, will you make me some coffee?" he then asked, searching for an excuse to release her. He was quite ashamed to admit it, but lately Monica just didn't appeal too much to him anymore. She was really beautiful, sweet and they had fun together sure, but she just wasn't Phoebe.

" Sure, sugarmuffin," she retorted, pecking him on the cheek.

" Hey, what did I say about calling me that?"

" Do it?" Monica tried, sending him a slight smile.

" Uhm… nuhu, big nono, Geller."

" Whatever Bing, or should I say: sugarmuffin?" Monica scoffed, teasing him.

Their little round of banter, was brought to an abrupt halt when Joey walked in.

" Hey, do you guys happen to know what's wrong with Phoebe? I passed her on my way here, but she was real quiet, like creepy quiet, like the scary kid from _The Shining_-quiet."

" Are you sure? I thought she was so happy lately, with Gary asking her to move in with him and all."

That little phrase was Chandler's queue to belt out an angry:

" What?!"

" I'm sorry, what?", he repeated, much calmer than the first time, after he'd received some weird looks from the rest.

" Oh yeah that's right, you don't know yet: Gary asked Phoebe to shack up with him yesterday. She told me over the phone."

" And you only tell me this now?"

" Yeah, what's the big deal?" Monica asked, her eyebrows raised high above her eyelids.

" Well uh, you know: it's pretty huge that a friend of ours is moving in with a guy, she has only known for like two weeks. I just don't want her to end up hurt."

" Chandler, she hasn't even agreed to it yet. He only just proposed it yesterday," Monica reassured, before turning back to Joey.

" Are you sure she wasn't just feeling tired or anything? It seems kinda bizarre for her to get all upset, while she's all lucky in love."

" Yes, she wasn't herself, I'm telling ya! She didn't even try to cleanse my aura, when I told her about my failed audition."

" Okay… something's definitely up," Monica established needlessly.

That's when Chandler realized that his opportunity to patch things up, had now officially arrived.

" I can go and talk to her?" he suggested to the others.

He was quite dismayed, when his propose was met with roaring laughter from his girlfriend.

" Oh please, Chandler stop it! You crack me up!" she yelled, wiping a tear from her cheek.

" What… what do you mean?"

" Oh, come on… you having a serious conversation with Phoebe? You guys aren't even that close."

" Well, be that as it may, I'm still going over there, see ya," he retorted defiantly, right before going over to the bedroom, to start putting on his clothes.

" Chandler, you can't be serious. You are probably the last one of us she wants to see."

" Wow Mon, you really know what to say to people, don't you? I'm out of here," Chandler uttered in annoyance, before grabbing his coat and going on his way.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

Once he arrived at Phoebe's, he hesitantly rapped on the door.

" Oh… hey, it's you. What's up?" Phoebe asked without any emotion, as she opened her door.

" I uh… I just came over to apologize, about the… well you know," he began spouting out, while shuffling his feet and avoiding her gaze.

" Oh, about the fact that you KISSED me, with Monica in the next room? I'd really already forgotten about that trivial occurrence," she retorted sarcastically, as she turned away from him.

" Phoebe… Phoebe please. I'm sorry, I never meant to, it's just… I was under the impression that…"

" Well, spit it out! I don't have all day!" she yelled, still having her back to him.

" Well, I thought… I thought you wanted to kiss me," he clarified, a bright tint of red now gracing his cheeks.

" Well, you were wrong, obviously… but I'm willing to accept your apology," she brought out, slowly whirling around to face him again.

" Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear," he said, beaming at her.

Then, a short, uncomfortable silence reared its ugly head.

" So, I guess we won't be hugging this time around, huh?" Chandler joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. God, if he could only hold her again and kiss her and...

" No, nuhu, not a chance," Phoebe retorted. " But do come in, I still need that favor from you," she declared, trying desperately to ignore the growing tension between them.

" And what would that favor be? You know I'm willing to help you out with anything," he offered, his tone more seductive than he'd indented it to be.

" I need you to talk to Gary. I, uh, I don't know whether you heard but, he's asked me to move in with him. I just… I think it's a bit soon for us, to be taking that big a step. I mean: I really like him, but living together after a mere two weeks of dating? I figured that you could maybe talk him out of it, by putting your fear of commitment to good use."

" Oh, oh. Well okay, I could try that." He would do just about anything to please her, at this point.

" Really?! That's so great, yay! I'm so happy, I think I'm going to write a song about it!" she yelled

" You do that!" he retorted happily, patting her on the arm.

She subsequently thanked him and he went on his way. She would've never thanked him however, had she known what he was about to do…

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

That evening, Chandler was just sitting on his Barcalounger reading a random book, when he was suddenly alarmed by an urgent, loud pounding on his door.

Before he'd even gotten the chance to fully open it, he had already been slapped hard across the face.

" Okay, first of all, can I just say: ouch?"

" Why in the hell did you tell Gary to break up with me?! What the fuck is your problem, Bing?!" A furious Phoebe demanded, while glaring daggers at him.


	4. TOW Chandler makes it up

_" Why in the hell did you tell Gary to break up with me?! What the fuck is your problem, Bing?!" _

Chandler took a moment to recover from the stinging pain in his jaw, then stuttered:" I… I… things didn't go according to plan."

" What?"

" When I arrived at the police station and saw his face I… I kinda lost the ability to think clearly and the plan failed."

" Again: what?" Phoebe asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

" Well, sit down, I can explain," he said, gesturing to his sofa.

" I don't want to sit down," she retorted stubbornly.

" Fine, then don't."

" Still waiting for that explanation by the way."

" Well, this morning I went on my way, fully intending to do just exactly what you asked me, but then…"

" Then?"

" Then: I saw his stupid face, lost control and started telling him all these lies," Chandler clarified, still feeling the bitterness he'd experienced upon seeing Gary.

" What lies?! What are you talking about?! What did you do?!" Phoebe asked, her voice raising itself to a whole octave.

He let out a deep sigh, before he started to speak again. " Well, I told him that we used to be a couple, but that we broke up, because you were getting all possessive and stalkerish."

His explanation was only met with another slap, as Phoebe got more enraged by the minute.

" Okay, you really have got to stop doing that," Chandler warned, as he rubbed over his currently bright red cheek.

" No way, Chandler! I'm not gonna stop doing it! You fucking deserve like fifty more of those! You know why?! Because you're a fucking bastard for doing what you did!" she yelled, right before slamming her hand down onto the counter.

" Why? Why would you do such a thing?!"

" Damn it, Phoebe, you know why!"

" No Chandler, I haven't the faintest clue why! I honestly have no freaking idea why you would want to stand in the way of my h..."

Phoebe's rant was abruptly cut off, when Chandler suddenly cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, in an hard, aggressive kiss.

Before it had properly began, the kiss was already over, as Chandler hurriedly retracted himself from her.

" Oh… oh shit, what did I do? God, Phoebe: I'm so s…" he began, unable to finish his sentence, when Phoebe struck him with the palm of her hand yet again.

" Okay, I deserved that… I really really d…"

He never even got to the end of that phrase, as Phoebe promptly reclaimed his lips, in an hungry kiss, surprising him tremendously.

Then finally, after he'd somewhat recovered from the initial shock, he began to respond more urgently to her advances, as he pressed her up against the door and violently forced his tongue into her mouth. He just had to have her, he had to have her now!

" Mmh," he groaned, when she suddenly wrapped her legs around him and started tugging at the wavy strands of his hair to pull him even closer.

Then he suddenly remembered something and quickly broke away from her.

" Chandler, why did you stop?" she asked, a hint of frustration making a prominent appearance in her tone.

" Relax babe, I've just got to close the door. I wouldn't want anyone to come in and interrupt us," he clarified, while bolting the door behind her back.

" Ooh, say that again," Phoebe commanded shuddering in delight.

" Relax…" Chandler whispered teasingly into her ear. " Or babe?" he continued huskily, as he bit down on her earlobe.

" Goddamn it, Chandler Bing: take me now," she growled, before kissing him again.

" With pleasure, Phoebe Buffay," he affirmed playfully as he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bedroom.

Once they'd arrived inside, Chandler quickly dropped her down on his bed and all but threw himself on top of her.

" Mmh, god Pheebs, you have no idea how much I've wanted this," he muttered longingly, as he started moving his lips down to her neck.

" Oh, Chandler, keep doing that," the object of his affection moaned, closing her eyes tightly and reveling in the way he was biting, sucking and licking at her neck. Monica had taught him well.

Then all of a sudden, he pulled away again and stared into her eyes.

" What… what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

" No, of course not, no!" he quickly denied. " You're just so breathtakingly beautiful is all," he added sweetly, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

" You're so sweet," Phoebe retorted quietly, before she initiated another tender make-out session, hereby slowly unbuttoning Chandler's shirt.

Meanwhile, the man in question just grunted against her mouth, as he enjoyed the feel of her fingers dancing down his torso."

Then, all of a sudden, she began to giggle, causing pleasurable vibrations to travel through his lips.

" What? What's funny?" Chandler asked, concern in his eyes. Was he messing something up again?

" Nothing, nothing. It's just… I guess I've finally met your nubbin."

" That's kind of impossible."

" Why?"

" Because I had it removed two years ago."

" Ooh, well then it's something else."

" Uhm, Pheebs?"

" Yeah, uhu, what?"

" You're kinda ruining the mood."

" Oh right, I'm sorry. So… why don't you come over here and show me some more of that French-kissing you picked up in London… lover?" she purred seductively into his ear, while she pulled him down by his collar.

Chandler just grinned a bit, before returning his lips to Phoebe's, while she pushed his shirt down his shoulders.

He then gasped soundly, as she bit his upper lip rather forcefully and reacquainted their tongues.

They were so caught up in one another, that they never picked up on the faint sound, signaling the opening of the bedroom door.

" Oh my dear god! Chandler, what the hell are you doing?!"

**A/N: So, who could be the mystery person walking in on the happy couple? I guess you'll find out next time on: **_**I never knew**_**.**


	5. Getting away with it

" _Oh, my dear god! Chandler, what the hell are you doing?!" _A baffled Joey exclaimed, while his mind was still busy registering, what he'd seen only two seconds ago: his best friend kissing Phoebe.

" Joey! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at that audition?" his friend asked, his face now growing as pale as a piece of chalk.

The Italian sighed in frustration, then explained: " I went to the wrong one, again. Then I had to use my house key, when I found the front door locked. But that's not the point! What are you two doing?!"

" Joe, it's fine, I can explain. This uhm… this isn't what it looks like," Chandler replied hastily, quickly scrambling off of Phoebe and jumping of the bed.

" It's not?!" Joey and Phoebe both yelled at the same time, the latter sounding just a tad angry.

" Chandler, you were kissing her, kissing her without your shirt on! Now I know I might be no Sherlock Holt, or whatever his name is, but I'm not a complete idiot either! I know for a fact that this is exactly what it looks like!" the actor went on, practically having a mental breakdown.

" Relax Joe, please. Okay alright, it's true: we were kinda… making out, but please do calm down."

" Oh, don't you tell me to calm down! You're cheating on Monica, with one of her best friends, I oughta… And you Pheebs, how could you do this to Monica?!"

" I… uh, I…" Phoebe began, suddenly feeling very ashamed of herself, for trying to steal her best friend's man. She still remembered the big fight they'd had, after answering those questions from that Wind keeper-book and now she was pulling her something even worse.

" Well, you know what? I don't even want to know. You guys have really, really disappointed me today, especially you, Chandler," Joey went on sternly, sending Chandler a withering glare.

Chandler then bowed his head in defeat: " I'm sorry, man, I really am."

" Hey, you don't need to apologize to me, Monica's right across the hall. You can go and apologize to her, like a decent gentleman would. She deserves to know the truth, don't you think?"

" You're right, you're absolutely right," his friend agreed, right before putting his shirt back on and slowly making his way over to the door.

" Wait!" Phoebe suddenly yelled, bringing the man she liked to an abrupt halt.

" What?" Both Joey and Chandler asked.

" Joey, I've got to confess something: this whole thing wasn't Chandler's fault, it was mine. You see: lately I've been having feelings for him, so I came in here with the, I have to admit: _wicked_ intent to seduce him."

" Yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe that! He didn't have his shirt on, for crying out loud!"

" Well, that's true, but he didn't take it off because we were fooling around or anything," she went on, with a very serious face.

" He didn't?" Joey asked, while raising his eyebrow, fishhook-style.

" No, look, here's what happened: I came in here and locked the door, in order to keep Monica out the door. I couldn't find Chandler in the living room, so I went over to his bedroom, where he was sitting on the bed, shirtless, with a book in his hand."

Phoebe knew the story didn't make much sense, but with a little luck Joey would buy it. He was, as he'd said no _Sherlock Holt,_ after all.

" Is this true, Chandler?"

The man in question, only sent Phoebe a doubtful look, then hurriedly responded, when he saw her nod: " Yes… yes it is true. I'd just taken my shirt off, because it was so damn hot in my room." He stopped there, refusing to finish this made-believe history, as he really didn't want to blame Phoebe for all of this.

" That's right, then I went to lie beside him and pretended to have been dumped by Gary. I knew for a fact that it would lead to him consoling me. Then, once he was fully embracing me and wiping away my tears, I took advantage. I uh… I pulled him on top of me and I kissed him and just then, you just had to walk into the door," Phoebe ended earnestly.

The room was quiet for a long time, till finally Joey decided to speak again.

" Wow, well I gotta say I had never seen this coming. Listen Chan, I'm s… hey, wait a minute. Something doesn't add up here. If you kissed him, then why did he say you were making out?" he asked, pointing a finger in Chandler's direction.

" Because, I… because I didn't want Phoebe to get the blame," his best friend chipped in, not at all comfortable with lying like this. However he knew that if he ever wanted to patch things up with Monica, his first love, he had to stick to the story. That was just the easiest way to go. With a stroke of luck, Joey would just keep his mouth shut to everyone.

The actor was silent for a minute, then slowly smiled and reached over to pat Chandler on the arm.

" I knew you wouldn't cheat on Monica," he then declared happily, while wrapping his arms around his best friend.

While they hugged, Phoebe suddenly said something again: " Well, I guess I'll be going then. I'm so sorry, so sorry for everything."

" It's okay, Pheebs, it's really okay," Chandler retorted softly, as he gave her a grateful look, combined with somewhat of a sad smile.

The woman only nodded, then swiftly left the apartment.

' You lied, you just full-on lied to save my ass. You made yourself look bad, to save my relationship. I love you so goddamn much, Phoebe,' he thought, staring at the recently closed door, with a great feel of guilt boiling in the pit of his stomach.


	6. TOW Rachel finds out

**A/N: Helllo to you all, I sincerely apologize for the long long wait, but writer's block was really holding me back. Anyways: enjoy reading the following:**

The next day at Central Perk, all of the six friends were sitting in their usual spots. As the matter of fact, everything seemed as usual, except for one thing: the clear hostile tension in the air, between Phoebe and Joey. It so happened to be, that the latter wouldn't sit anywhere near her. And as if that wasn't enough, he'd also send her incredibly disapproving looks, from time to time.

" So what do you say, guys? Doesn't it seem like a good idea to all of you?" Rachel finally broke the tense silence. A while ago, she'd suggested for them to all go on a trip to Paris, since she needed be there anyway, for a fashion show her boss wanted her to attend.

" I can come, sure. If it's in the weekend, why not? Dig up some culture." Ross retorted with a smile, before taking another sip of his latte.

Then, all of a sudden he got annoyed, as he asked: " Uhm… hello, didn't you guys hear what I just said? I said: " dig" up some culture."

" Oh, we heard ya alright," Monica replied, while rolling her eyes.

" Oh yeah, then why is no one laughing?"

" Because it wasn't funny, Ross," Rachel stated, rolling her eyes.

" Yeah, dude, I gotta tell ya: even I am getting a little tired of your stupid poliontologist jokes," Joey chipped in.

" I'm a paleontologist, Joey! A paleontologist!"

" Right, I know. Who said you weren't? Boy, you sure get angry a lot."

Rachel sighed, then brought out: " So… anyway, who else is coming with me to Paris?"

" Oh, we are! Aren't we, Chandler?" Monica responded, while turning to look at her boyfriend.

" Oh, so you're just automatically assuming that I'm going because you're going?" Chandler began defiantly.

" Well, you are, aren't you? Else, there will be no sex for you, in the next couple of weeks."

" Oh, I'm goin'," he brought eagerly.

" That's my man!" Monica exclaimed, before pecking him on the lips.

" Ugh, just stop it already!" Phoebe then shouted abruptly, surprising everyone.

" You okay, Pheebs?" inquired Rachel, as she gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

The woman in question sighed, then declared: " I'm fine. It just bothers me that I'm single again and that those two are going at it like rabbits, the entire time."

" Hey, we're not going at it like rabbits, we just have a healthy sex life," Monica protested.

" Yeah sure, fine whatever. I… I think I'm just going to go home, be by myself for a while. You know, by myself… all alone, as always," Phoebe brought out dejectedly, as she got up to leave.

" Well, okay, bye, Pheebs," Rachel retorted, feeling sorry for her.

" Bye," everyone else except Joey echoed.

" Yeah, see you guys around."

" Oh man… poor Phoebe," Ross stated sadly, after she'd gone out of sight.

" Yeah, I never knew that being alone bothered her that much," Monica contributed.

" I'm alone, it doesn't bother ME. Why doesn't she just man up?" Joey added, on an almost venomous tone.

" Joey!" the others reprimanded him.

" What? That's just my opinion. Actually, I've been thinking…"

" Oh no, Joey Tribbiani's been thinking, hold the front page!" Chandler joked, attempting to put a halt to the growing tension in the room.

" Shut up," his girlfriend declared, as she pinched him in the arm.

" I've been thinking that maybe we shouldn't hang out with Phoebe anymore."

This statement was immediately followed by a series of indignant cries of: " What?" and " Why?"

" Because she's a…"

" Because she ate his sandwich! Right Joe, she ate your sandwich, didn't she and that… that made you very mad?" Chandler interrupted him hurriedly, so Joey wouldn't blab out the truth.

Sensing what his friend was getting at and not really wanting him to get into any trouble, Joey responded: " Yeah, that's right, she just ate my meatball sub, just like that," while snapping his fingers.

Then the conversation seemed to be saved, as his friends all starting telling him how that was a very silly reason for not wanting to hang around with Phoebe anymore.

" Okay guys, I'm heading off to work. See you later," Monica then announced, as she got up from the couch.

" Yeah, actually I should be going too," Chandler chipped in, after he'd checked his watch.

" Uhu, me too," Ross added, putting his coat back on and walking over to the counter to pay the bill.

They all said their goodbyes, then Ross, his sister and her boyfriend left, leaving Joey and Rachel to sit next to one another on the orange sofa.

" So… what's really going on between you and Phoebe?"

" What?"

" Why are you mad at Phoebe, Joey? Not too long ago, you guys were inseparable."

" I told you… she ate my sandwich! That is not something Joey forgives lightly!" Joey declared, trying to sound angry, when he was in fact feeling rather nervous.

" Oh come one, Joey! That's not the real reason and you know it! So what is?"

" Uh…I…uh… I, there was a raccoon, no that's not gonna work… there was a dog and…"

" Joey! Tell me the truth, you know you are the worst liar ever."

The actor let out a deep sigh, then retorted: " Alright, fine, but you have to promise not to tell Monica, okay?"

" Alright, alright. Now tell me, come on."

" Okay, here it goes: yesterday, I came home from one of my auditions and the door was locked. So, I opened it and walked into Chandler's room, to ask him what was going on."

" Yes?" Rachel pressed.

" Well, guess what I saw?"

" What?"

" Well, let's just say, Chandler had some company," Joey went on mysteriously.

" What? Who?"

" Phoebe, she… she was kissing him, Rach. She was kissing Chandler.

" _Phoebe_ was kissing C… what?!" Rachel exclaimed.

" Yeah and quite enthusiastically too, if I may say so myself. Then I called them on it and Phoebe said that she'd been having feelings for Chandler, and that she'd attempted to seduce him, by telling him she broke up with Gary. Then, when he was comforting her, she kissed him."

" Wow… oh my god, so that's why she broke up with Gary?"

" I guess so… now you can see why I'm angry with her, Rach. I mean, she is my friend and all, but then again, so is Chandler and… and so is Monica. I just don't understand how she could've done this to her. It's just so incredibly… I don't know selfish," he explained, his face contorted in sadness.

" Well, Joey honey, Phoebe isn't exactly know for her compassion to others, but then again… that was quite low of her, to just force a kiss on him."

" I know!"

Then Rachel gasped, as she came to a startling conclusion.

" What? What is it?"

" Oh my god, Joey, she's in love with him. Phoebe loves Chandler."

" What? No! That can't be possible. Not love, love's too strong, it's just one of those crush… type things."

" But she is, she would never have kissed him otherwise. Monica is her best friend. She really loves him. Don't you remember how she reacted when Monica kissed him earlier?" That's the reaction of a woman in love, Joey. And this morning, when I told her Chandler and Monica were cute together, she almost seemed… angry. She tried to hide it, but I still saw it "

Joey shrugged his shoulder, then said: " If you say so."

" I do say so. Oh… this is terrible. What if something else happens?"

" Like what?"

" Joey!"

" Oh, oh right. No, you don't have to worry! She said she was sorry yesterday and she really seemed to be meaning it. I don't think she'll try something again."

" Yeah, but still, I… I've got a funny feeling about this, Joey," Rachel muttered in concern.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

Meanwhile, Phoebe was sitting on her bed, thinking about Chandler, for the gazilionth time that day. ' Goddamn it, Bing. Why did I have to get feelings for you of all people? Even Ross would've been better," she thought in frustration. She couldn't help it, she just simply hated the fact that Chandler was in a loving relationship with Monica. That she got to kiss and touch him every day. She wanted to be the one, he was kissing. She sighed again. ' Where the hell is all of this coming from? A month ago, I still found him unattractive and annoying," she found herself pondering. She needed to find a way, to go back to that state somehow.

" Pheebs, are you home?" came a sudden very familiar voice from the living room.

' In here," she shouted back reluctantly. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now, especially not to him.

" Oh… there you are, hey," Chandler greeted, when he walked into the bedroom.

" Can't you knock first? I could've been naked, you know," she uttered in an annoyed tone.

" I'm sorry, I just… I needed to see you," he retorted in a serious fashion, as he stood in the doorway.

" You are supposed to be working, right now. Why aren't you at work?" Phoebe threw back angrily, turning her back to him.

" Like I said: I needed to see you. Look, I really want to apologize for what happened earlier, at the coffeehouse. She kissed me, not the other way around."

She let out a bitter, humorless chuckle then stated: " Why the fuck are you apologizing to me, Chandler? You're allowed to kiss Monica, she's your girlfriend, for god's sake. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sadly for her, Chandler had heard the upcoming tears in her voice, prompting him to stroll over to the bed and kneel down in front of her.

" Please, don't cry," he whispered, while brushing his thumb over her cheek.

" Don't touch me like that!" she yelled, as she flinched away from his loving caress.

" Phoebe, I just wanted to…"

" No, just get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you anymore, ever!" The blonde shouted in the heat of the moment.

" you don't mean that, you can't possibly mean that," her friend retorted calmly, as he took his seat next to her, on the bed.

" Well, I do mean it alright! Deal with it!"

" You couldn't keep away from me, if you tried! You couldn't live without me!" Chandler yelled, now growing very angry with her, for treating him this way.

Then, Phoebe reached out and struck him in the face again.

" How dare you?! You stupid , arrogant, little man! You think you're so fucking irresistible! I don't need you! In fact: I'd do Gunther, before I'd ever consider sleeping with you!" she spat furiously.

" Well, if I recall correctly: you seemed to be pretty damn eager to, last night!" Chandler bellowed, not really thinking about what he was saying anymore.

This statement, was promptly followed by another powerful blow to the face, his face turning sideways from its power.

" Fuck you! I hate you!"

" I hate you too!" he declared strongly, really meaning the opposite. Now, as he looked into her eyes, shining with rage, he was even more turned on by her. Monica turned him on, when she was bossy and dominant, but that was nothing compared to THIS.

" What?!" she spat, when she noticed him gazing at her, with that longing glimmer in his eye, that she couldn't get enough of seeing.

Chandler only shook his head, then stepped forward, closing the distance between them and welding his lips to hers in a deep hot kiss, fueled by sheer fury.

Phoebe eagerly welcomed him into her arms, moaning soundly, when his tongue entered her mouth, to duel with her own aggressively. He subsequently lifted her legs up to his waist and slammed her body to the far wall.

From then on, it wasn't too long, until they frantically started ripping at each other's clothes, Chandler winning the battle, when he ripped her blouse open and acquainted his tongue with her collarbone.

Then, Phoebe threw her head back and produced a loud gasp, when she felt his warm mouth move over to the top of her breasts, his hand sliding up under her skirt, at the exact same time.

" You still hate me?" he growled huskily, before recapturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

" Mmh… maybe just a little," she got out, right before moving away to start tugging his sweater vest over his head.

" Mmh, guess you kept your promise on ripping of that sweater vest, huh?" Chandler tried to joke, but finding it hard, with Phoebe's whole alluring presence invading his senses.

" You still have to put that lotion on me," she retorted hoarsely, before kissing his neck and running her hands over his sleek, yet masculine chest, causing him to groan with intense pleasure.

Then, everything changed, when he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered: " I want to make love to you so bad."

" No!" Phoebe yelled abruptly, as she pushed at his shoulders.

" Pheebs, what…"

" No, Chandler. I won't do this, we can't… we can't do this. I want to, I really really want to, but you're in a relationship. Monica loves you!"

" Oh… oh my god, no. You're right, you are absolutely right. I… oh man, why do I keep getting myself into these situations?!" Chandler groaned, yanking at the strands of his hair. It was true, he did have Monica and she did love him. He just wasn't too sure, if he still loved her all that much anymore. Part of him did of course, but then there was another , much larger part that wanted Phoebe and no one else. Yet... he didn't have the heart to break up with Monica.

" Because you're a fool, it's as simple as that," the object of his affection stated, sporting a sad smile.

" Yes, I am a fool, a fool in love," he whispered lovingly, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" Chandler, don't," she retorted, as she faced away from him. Then, before he could protest, she walked away and retrieved her blouse from the carpet.

" We're friends, Chandler. That's all we could ever be anyway."

" Right… friends. I… I guess I'll be going then. And I'm sorry for… initiating that. I'm a pig."

" No, you're not."

" Right," he muttered sadly, before leaving the room.

Then, when he was safely out of sight, she whispered: " No, you're not, you're just a fool in love, as am I."


End file.
